millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tokimeki no Onpu ni Natte
is an original solo song performed by Serika Hakozaki. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Mitsume chattara doushiyou Dokidoki wa naze? Oshiete Mabushii hizashi ni wakuwaku no aizu Seeno! De tobidasou PANORAMA mirai da yo Mitsuketara kimochi wa NOOTO ni kaite okou Honto no egao de suteki mitsuketai na Tokimeki no onpu ni natte Azayaka ni mau SUTEEJI Akogare MERODII koko de kanadetai no Zenryouku de yume ni natte itsuka wa koi mo suru? Madamada seichou tochuu nandesu! Desu! Hajimemashite sono saki de Issho ni waratteitai Dokidoki wa doushite nan deshou? Unmei dattara doushiyou Sowasowa shichyau wa hazukashii... HAATO ni todoita atarashii kiseki wa Donna watashi de kakenukete yukeru no Isshoukenmei itsudatte CHARENJI RUURU wa mamorimasu ganbarutte tanoshi Isshoukenmei itsudatte CHARENJI RUURU wa mamorimasu ganbarutte tanoshi Saikou no deai datte itsuka wa ittemitai Watashi toiu ashita o shinjite ikou! Ikou! Jibun hakken de furete sekai Mou ippo sono saki e Futari toka? Souzou shichau yo Zenryouku de yume ni natte itsuka wa koi mo shitai Madamada seichou tochuu nandesu! Desu! Hajimemashite sono saki de Issho ni waratteitai Dokidoki wa kimi no sei kana? Mitsume aetara ureshii no? Wakannai dakara Oshiete kudasai onegai |-| Kanji= 見つめちゃったらどうしよう ドキドキはなぜ？教えて 眩しい陽射しに　ワクワクの合図 せーの！で飛び出そう　パノラマ未来だよ 見つけた気持ちは　ノートに書いておこう ほんとの笑顔で　すてき見つけたいな トキメキの音符になって 鮮やかに舞うステージ 憧れメロディここで奏でたいの 全力で夢になって　いつかは恋もする？ まだまだ成長途中なんです！です！ 始めまして　その先で 一緒に笑っていたい ドキドキはどうしてなんでしょう？ 運命だったらどうしよう ソワソワしちゃう　はずかしい… ハートに届いた　新しい季節は どんな私で駆け抜けて行けるの 一生懸命　いつだってチャレンジ ルールは守ります　頑張るって楽しい 軽やかリズムにのって 自由に広がるストーリー 言葉にしたい気持ちは　伝えよう 最高の出会いだって　いつかは言ってみたい 私という未来（あした）を信じて行こう！行こう！ 自分発見で触れて世界 もう一歩　その先へ 特別（ふたり）とか？想像しちゃうよ 全力で夢になって　いつかは恋もしたい まだまだ成長途中なんです！です！ 始めまして　その先で 一緒に笑っていたい ドキドキは君のせいかな？ 見つめ合えたら嬉しいの？ わかんない　だから 教えて下さい　お願い |-| English= Why am I staring at you like this? Why is my heart pounding? Please tell me. The dazzling sunshine gives way to an exciting signal. Ready, go! A panoramic future jumps out. All these feelings I've found out I've had, I'll write them in my notebook. Seeing your true smile is such a wonderful sight. Become the notes of excitement as it dance vividly onstage. I'm longing to play that melody here. If I dream with all my power, will you fall in love too? I'm still growing, though! Still growing! How do you do, from so far away? I want to laugh together with you Why is my heart pounding like this? Is this what fate is like? I'm so restless, how embarrassing... Maybe it'll reach your heart when the seasons turn anew. I'll run through any hurdles I have to. I always take on any challenge with all my might! I'll obey the rules, try my hardest, and have fun! Riding on the lightest of rhythms, it's a story unfolding of its own will. I want these words to tell you my feelings. One day, I want to say that meeting you was the best encounter I had. Let's go to the tomorrow I believe in! Let's go! I'll reach the world I discovered myself. One more step toward it. Why is it so special being with you? I want to imagine it. I'll dream with all my power, because I want you to fall in love, too. I'm still growing, though! Still growing! How do you do, from so far away? I want to laugh together with you. Are you the reason that my heart is pounding like this? Why does looking at you make me so happy? I don't really get it, so tell me, if you please. CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 (sung by: Hakozaki Serika) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U.N.M.E.I Live" (sung by: Hakozaki Serika) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ FUKUOKA (performed by: Asakura Momo) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Hakozaki Serika